In the AR glasses, a depth detector is generally used to add information over the real scene. If the virtual information is added without considering the special position relation between the virtual object and the real object, the position (shielding) relation reflected by the transparency of the objects in the resulting augmented image may be different from the user's conventional experience, resulting in a visual error and thus affecting the user experience.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.